The present invention relates to an electronic device for discouraging animals from invading a protected area.
Many wild and domestic animals create billions of dollars in destruction of crops, flowers, trees, and other vegetation and can be a threat to children and pets. Electronic fences are expensive to install and maintain and can create hazards for children and pets.
Several approaches have been tried in detecting and deterring animals with a motion sensor and light or sound generator with very limited success. A determined animal trying to get to food is not easily discouraged.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can dramatically deter an animal from approaching a protected area.